The Wogglebug's Game Adventures 3: Living the Sim Life
by WogglebugLoveProductions
Summary: Mr. Wogglebug moves into an apartment building with paranormal neighbors. Later he moves to the suburbs. He becomes a hero for the children there with his wisdom and caring of them. He ends up as tutor to a young scientist. They have adeventures in Egypt, China, France, and Mystic Islands. Then with a time machine they visit the middle ages and the distant future.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, Mr. Wogglebug. Now if you'll just sign right here," said the landlord of the apartment building which Mr.. Wogglebug had just rented a temporary home in as she handed him a clipboard with an ink pen attached to it. He took the items and signed his name on the bottom line then handed them back to her.

"Remember, your apartment number is 4A, and the monthly rent is eight-hundred dollars," she said. "And while you're here you may get to know the other tenants. I think you'll find them very interesting, and they'll find you the same."

Mr. Wogglebug smiled and nodded to her as they went their separate ways then as he went up the stairs to settle into his apartment.

Once he was in there he found a bed, a nightstand, a dresser, and a closet in the bedroom with a bathroom off to the side, and in the bedroom he found a sofa, a coffee table, and an empty bookshelf.

"We could use a little decorating around here," he said to himself.

He then took his green suitcase which he always kept with him when he traveled and took out piles and piles of books and stacked them into the bookshelf. He then took out a large flower-pot with a set of geraniums growing in it and set it on the coffee table. After this he went into the bedroom again and took out of his suitcase a large plaid blanket and set it down on top of the bed. Then he took from the suitcase various colorful paintings of places and people he knew of in the Land of Oz where he was originally from.

"There, that's more like it," he said as he gazed with satisfaction around the room.

Then he got top of the bed and started jumping on it. He did this for a while and then when he tired of it he decided to g knock on door in the hallway and get to know some of his neighbors.

The first door he knocked on was numbered 3A. After he had knocked on the door it was opened by a medium-sized man with short brown hair and eyes and a matching mustache. He was wearing a light brown suit. His face was also careworn and lined prematurely. When he spoke it was in a mild English accent.

"Hello there," he said. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"My name is Mr. H. M. Wogglebug T. E.," he said extending his hand which the man took hold of and shook. "I just moved into this building and am a new neighbor to you so I thought I'd get to know you. What is your name?"

"My name is Ray Desmond Brown," he replied, "and I am from London, England."

"I thought you were," said Mr. Wogglebug. "So what do you do? What is your profession?"

"Well, when I was in London I was a teacher for a while," replied Ray.

"Really? So was I," said Mr. Wogglebug.

"So where exactly are you from, Mr... Wogglebug, is it?" asked Ray.

"Yes, and I am from a place far away that is beyond the rainbow and behind the moon," Mr. Wogglebug replied.

"Behind the moon? That reminds me, there is to be a full moon tonight, isn't there?" asked Ray, sounding as if it really mattered.

"Why, yes. There is. Why does it matter to you though?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, just that the full moon is a special thing to me," said Ray a bit hesitantly.

Mr. Wogglebug smiled. "Oh yes. I do understand how some people regard the full moon as a thing of mystical wonders. Especially at this time of year. It's Halloween soon you know."

"Yes, I do," said Ray. "And Halloween is also a very meaningful time of the year to me. Well, would you like to come in for some tea?" he asked after a moment.

"Why, yes. I think I'd love to," said Mr. Wogglebug cordially.

So Ray stepped to the side and let Mr. Wogglebug into his apartment. Once inside he sat down in an armchair that was beside a tea-table and another armchair while Ray went to the kitchen to get the tea.

As he waited patiently he noticed there was a bit of something stuck onto the side of the armchair he was sitting in. He reached down and picked it off and then looked at it. He saw that it was a kind of hair, and on further inspection he saw that it was too thick and prickly to be a human's hair so it had to be an animal's.

Just then he heard Ray coming out of the kitchen with the tea-things so he carefully slipped the bit of hair into his inside pocket and thought he would look at it further later.

"Do you have a dog or a cat?" asked Mr. Wogglebug curiously.

"Why, no, I don't," replied Ray. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious is all. I mean animals make the most excellent companions," said Mr. Wogglebug as Ray set the tea-things down upon the table.

"Would you care for sugar?" he asked.

"Yes,two lumps if you please," replied Mr. Wogglebug.

So Ray mixed two lumps of sugar in a teacup and handed it to Mr. Wogglebug. Then they chatted a little more as they had their tea.

"Do you know anyone else who lives in this building?" asked Mr. Wogglebug towards the end of the session.

"Yes, I know of a fine gentleman who lives in 2A, his name is Drake Cohen," said Ray. "I also know of two sisters who live together in 1A. Their names are Yetta and Yeti. Yetta is a very sweet and cordial woman, though her sister is a bit... prickly at times."

"Well, I think I'd love to make their acquaintances as well," said Mr. Wogglebug. "Goodbye Ray Desmond. I had a lovely time."

"Will you come to see again?" asked Ray hopefully.

"Of course," said Mr. Wogglebug before he exited the apartment.

He then went the door numbered 2A and tapped gently at it. Moments later the door was opened by a tall and thin man with very short and flat midnight black hair and very pale, almost chalk-white, skin. He was wearing a very black and rather expensive looking suit. His eyes were slightly narrow and dark and beady. When he spoke he had a thick Transylvania accent.

"Good afternoon to you," he said. "What brings you here to my humble abode?"

"I am a new tenant in this building. My name is Mr. H. M. Wogglebug T. E.. I was wanting to get to know my new neighbors here and I heard about you from Ray Desmond Brown."

"Ah, yes! Ray Desmond is very fine fellow. He and I are the best of friends as we do have much in common," he said. "My name is Drake Cohen by the way."

"So I've heard," said Mr. Wogglebug.

They shook hands then and Mr. Wogglebug felt that Drake's hand was quite cold to the touch, almost like ice.

"You feel rather cold to me," he mentioned. "You also look a bit pale. Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel alright, thanks," said Drake. "It's just that I am not used to this climate or the weather of this time of year, being from Transylvania you know."

"Oh, and how did you get all the way to here from there?" asked Mr. Wogglebug.

"I flew from there to here," replied Drake. "It is the only way to travel for me."

"Of course, I should have known," said Mr. Wogglebug. "Well, what is your profession?"

"I will say only that I work in a night shift," replied Drake. "Because I cannot take any day jobs as I am extremely allergic to sunlight and bright fluorescent lights."

"Oh, well then I don't want to keep you from getting your rest for tonight," Mr. Wogglebug said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Drake said. "Come back again."

Mr. Wogglebug waved goodbye to Drake and then went over to the door numbered 1A where he knocked softly upon it.

Then it was opened by a short woman with short blonde hair that was in loose curls and pale blue eyes. She was wearing a long white dress that reached to her ankles and in her arms she was holding a large black cat with big yellow eyes. Beside of her was another slightly taller woman with a rather gaunt and bony face and deep green eyes and dark red lips and jet black hair that was pulled back in a tight bun behind her head. She was wearing a long dress of the same style as the other woman except it was a deep ebony black.

"Hello, my two fine ladies," said Mr. Wogglebug tipping his hat to them. "I'm your new neighbor living in apartment 4A. I heard about you from Ray Desmond Brown and thought I should meet you."

"Very thoughtful of you," said the woman in white with a glowing smile. "My name is Yetta Ezine and this is my sister Yeti. We're both from Boston and are new here as well."

"Well, how are you enjoying your stay here in New York?" asked Mr.. Wogglebug.

"I'm enjoying it," said Yetta. "It's a very interesting place with many kind people and things to see."

"I think it could be better though," said Yeti. "I just find it to be so... un-magical."

"Well, what is your professions?" asked Mr. Wogglebug.

"We both own a little shop down town on the East Side," said Yetta. "We'd like you to come and see it some time if you can."

"I'm sure I'd love to," said Mr. Wogglebug. "What exactly do you sell at this little shop of yours."

"Oh, well, just.." Yetta started to say, but then she was abruptly cut off by her sister."

"Just a lot of stuff that you wouldn't be the least bit interested in," she said a bit snappily. "We give our items only for very specific people."

"Oh," said Mr. Wogglebug slightly taken aback.

"Please don't mind my sister," said Yetta. "She's just always grumpy like this because she has a bit of a sleeping disorder."

"Oh, I see," said Mr. Wogglebug.

"What do you mean? I have no such thing!" exclaimed Yeti indignantly.

"Well... I think maybe I should be moving on now," said Mr. Wogglebug. "It's been a pleasure meeting both of you."

"The same here," said Yetta warmly.

Mr. Wogglebug then reached out and gave the cat in Yetta's arms a very gentle petting on the back and it purred warmly in response to it. Then he waved goodbye and went on his way.

"I do believe I am going to enjoy living here," he said to himself. "There's such interesting people."


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks went by and Mr. Wogglebug soon became rather bored with his simple apartment life and making occasional visits to his neighbors and trips to the local library and park. So as Halloween grew nearer he decided now would be the time to throw a party for it and invite his neighbors to it.

He first went to Yetta and Yeti's door. As he approached it he could hear the faint voices of them drifting out from behind the door. They seemed to be having a heated argument about something. Curious, he paused by the door and listened intently.

"For the thousandth time, I'm telling you we can't do it!" he heard Yetta say.

"But we can," he heard Yeti say, "and I think we should."

"But it's still wrong!" Yetta exclaimed. "I mean, selling potions for good, bad, and neutral purposes in our shop, and for half price no less, is one thing. But this is another thing entirely."

"Well, I still want to do it," Yeti said persistently. "And if I really want to you know you can't stop me because your magic doesn't have the means to stop such a spell of cosmic proportions."

"It may be true that I don't have the power to do some of the things you can do, such as casting curses on innocent people, but that is mostly because I don't want such power for I know it can do little more than corrupt the soul of one who have it just as I can see it has done to you."

Then there was silence between them. Mr. Wogglebug decided that now must be the perfect time to knock on the door and so he did so.

Within seconds the two sisters opened the door. Yetta looked rather relieved at the interruption while Yeti looked very much annoyed.

"Hello, Mr. Wogglebug," said Yetta. "What a nice surprise to see you again."

"And may we ask you want?" asked Yeti.

"I just came by to mention that I am having a Halloween party tonight and that I would be delighted if you could come to it," he said.

Yeti opened her mouth slightly to speak but the Yetta spoke first. "Of course, we'd love to," she said.

"Excellent," he said. "It starts at five-thirty."

Then he reached out to pet the black yellow-eyed cat that was now in Yeti's arms. However, as he did so it hissed very loudly and made a swipe at his hand with its long claws. He pulled his hand back just in time and was quite startled and confused at the cat's change in behavior.

He then tipped his hat to them and went on his way. He went next to Drake Cohen and knocked on his door. After a few moments Drake opened the door, looking for all the world as if he had just woken up.

"Yes, what do you want?" he asked in a dead tired voice.

"I want to invite you to my Halloween party this evening," said Mr. Wogglebug.

Drake's mouth curved slowly into a smile. "I will be there, you can count on me," he said.

"Excellent," Mr. Wogglebug said delightedly. He then tipped his hat to Drake and went on his way.

He stopped in front of Ray Brown's door and knocked upon it. Ray opened the door also looking rather tired in the face.

"Hello, Mr. Wogglebug," he said. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm having a Halloween party this evening," he said. "And you are invited to it as all of my neighbors are."

"A Halloween party you say? How long will it last?" asked Ray.

"From about five-thirty to eight-thirty," replied Mr. Wogglebug.

"Well, then I suppose I can come to it," said Ray. "It's nothing fancy, is it?"

"Oh no," Mr. Wogglebug assured him. "It's just to have a bit of fun for the upcoming holiday."

Then he tipped his hat to Ray and went back to his own apartment where he set about making preparations for the party. He pulled many Halloween oriented decorations out of his suitcase as well as goodies and games and a portable CD player to play Halloween related tunes they could dance to.

Then at exactly five-thirty the first of his guests arrived. There was a knock on the door and he opened it and saw Ray holding a large round container with a yellowish orange object in it.

"Ray! How nice to see you!" Mr. Wogglebug greeted jovially.

"I brought a moon cake with me," said Ray as he went to set it down upon the table with the other Halloween treats.

Moments later the door was knocked at again. Mr. Wogglebug went to answer it and found Yetta and Yeti there. Yeti was holding a large covered plate in her hands.

"Greetings my fair ladies," said Mr. Wogglebug. "What have you got there?"

"These are finger sandwiches for the party," said Yetta.

"Oh? What kind of fingers are they made from?" Mr. Wogglebug asked jokingly.

Yetta giggled as she replied, "It's only a spe-" Just then Yeti bumped her slightly with her elbow and she stammered before finishing her sentence, "a special ingredient is all."

"I'm sure it is," said Mr. Wogglebug. "Just sit them right over there."

As Yeti went to set the plate down on the table Yetta was approached by Ray. He took her hand and said, "I am most delighted to see you here Miss Yetta."

He then leaned down as if about to kiss her hand. Yetta smiled for a moment but then she frowned as she suddenly pulled her hand away from his touch.

Both Mr. Wogglebug and Ray were quite confused at this sudden change in Yetta. Though they weren't able to dwell on it for just then the door was knocked on once again and Mr. Wogglebug went promptly up to it.

Drake had just arrived and in his hands he held a plate full of chocolate bat shaped cookies and under his arm he held a large thermos of hot cider.

"Greetings," said Drake. "I brought my favorite cookies and my special cider from my old country."

"We're very happy to have them," said Mr. Wogglebug. "Just sit them over there and we'll get this party started."

And so they did. First they gathered around the table of treats and began sampling the goodies. Mr Wogglebug poured himself a glass of the cider Drake had brought and as he tasted it he found it really was unlike anything he had ever tasted before.

He glanced over towards Yetta as Ray was making attempts to start light conversation with her though for the first four or five tries she dismissed them with annoyance, but then suddenly she smiled and became sociable with him. Mr. Wogglebug was confused.

Then he watched as Ray poured Yetta a glass of Drake's cider into a glass and another one for himself. The two held their glasses and clinked them together and as they did so Mr. Wogglebug say the shining gleam reflecting in both of their eyes. Then they both sipped from their glasses.

Almost as soon as Yetta had swallowed her eyes bulged and her mouth quivered as her body convulsed. She then ran hurriedly from the room and into the bathroom where soon vomiting sounds could be heard from.

Mr. Wogglebug was now confused and concerned as none of the others had such a reaction to the cider. "Is Yetta alright?" he asked Yeti.

"She just ate some things this morning that didn't agree with her too well," said Yeti rather dismissively.

Mr. Wogglebug then turned on the CD player and it played many various Halloween tunes such as Bobby Pickett's _The Monster Mash_, The Hit Crew's _Who Let The Ghosts Out,_ and of course the King of Pop's _Thriller_. Everyone began dancing to the upbeat music with their own unique styles.

He noticed Ray come over to Yetta and begin dancing next to her and though they weren't touching he couldn't help but notice the smiles on their faces and how their eyes sparkled as they looked at each other, and that they also seemed to be more in tuned to the rhythm of the dance then the others.

Then suddenly he saw Yetta's body go stiff for a moment and then she began stepping from one foot to the other with her hands on her hips and her elbows going in and out while her head bobbed up and down and looked from side to side as she made clucking and cackling sounds very much like those of a large hen.

Mr. Wogglebug was momentarily confused at this sudden odd behavior, but then he decided Yetta must be trying out a new style of dancing.

"Hey, Yetta has a whole new groove going on!" he said to the others who were staring at her in bewilderment. "Let's try it for ourselves." So then the others began copying Yetta's chicken-like motions and clucking.

When everyone had tired of dancing and the music had run out, they all sat around in a circle in the dark with candles in the center of them and told their favorite Halloween stories.

Next they played charades and Drake acted like a monkey, and Ray acted like a wolf, and Yetta acted like a cat and Yeti acted like a wasp.

"This certainly has been a fun party," Mr. Wogglebug said. "What should we do next?"

"I have an idea for a fun party game," said Yeti grinning with excitement. She then took out a deck of cards with strange and colorful pictures on them and spread them out on the table. "Tarot reading!"

Mr. Wogglebug had heard of Tarot Reading and he did not much approve of it as he believed it to be nothing more than an old-time superstition. But he assumed that this was all just for good fun and so he conceded to it. Everyone sat down at the table as Yeti in turn of them shuffled the cards and began laying them out and interpreting what the pictures in their order meant for them.

When it was Ray's turn Yeti said his Tarot spread spelled out he was trying to reach a high place but that many obstacles were standing in his way. Ray confirmed this was true with a deeply saddened look in his eyes.

Then when it was Drake's turn Yeti said his Tarot spread spelled out he was trying to start a whole new life but like Ray many obstacles were standing in the way of it. Drake confirmed it saying the cards had the most amazing perception.

Then when it was Mr. Wogglebug's turn Yeti said his Tarot spread spelled out he was to do many great things, but also that there was a shadow obscuring his path to some of them and so he may need someone or something to light his way towards them. He just smiled and said he was sure he could find it.

Then when it was Yetta's turn she said her Tarot spread spelled out she was destined to lose to a great rival of hers and bear the defeat and humiliation for all time.

Yetta looked down with a sigh of frustration and started to speak, "Now see here sis..." But then Yeti folded up the cards and said, "Why, look at the time. We really should be leaving now."

"I think I should be leaving now too," said Ray. "I'm starting to feel rather... tired."

"Oh my! I should be leaving as well," added Drake. "I do have an important date to keep."

So Mr. Wogglebug said goodbye to his guests and thanked them all for coming.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Mr. Wogglebug was preparing a bundle of clothes to take to the laundromat. As he was checking the pockets and taking things out of them he came in contact with a wad of long thick hairs. He was puzzled for a moment and then he remembered he had found them in Ray's apartment when he had visited him for the first time.

"Hmm... I think I should try to find out just where these hairs come from," he said to himself.

He then found his suitcase and pulled a mini laptop out of it along with a scanner and put the strange hairs into the scanner and their image showed up on the laptop screen. He then clicked the Search button and waited. Then after a long while a message on the screen came up that read, No Data found.

Mr. Wogglebug was now extremely puzzled as well as intrigued about the strange hairs. He also knew there was more than one way to find something. He took out from his suitcase a large brown book titled Essences of the Supernatural Ones and flipped through it to the chapter he was looking for which was titled Werewolves. On one page there was a close up enhanced photograph of a werewolf's hide and so the hair on it could clearly be seen. He looked at the picture and then at the hair sample in his hand and then back again. And, sure enough, it was a perfect match.

"So, my neighbor Ray Desmond Brown is a werewolf," he said to himself. "A man by day and a wolfman by night."

He wondered briefly why Ray didn't tell him this, but then he remembered about the things ray had said about the full moon during his visits and his pretending to be a wolf at the party last night, and so he supposed that those had been hints from him.

_There is a werewolf in this building with me. I wonder if there are any other supernatural beings in it,_ he thought to himself.

Then he suddenly remembered the argument he had heard between Yetta and Yeti yesterday as he stood behind their apartment door. They were talking about potions, and casting spells, and whose magic was better, and something about summoning something. So then that just had to mean that they were both witches, of course. He also remembered Yetta's peculiar behavior during some of the party of last night and he supposed that may have also had to do with her and her sister's being witches.

_So, we have a werewolf, and two witches. What else could there be living here?_ he wondered.

He thought deeply for a moment about whether or not he had observed any other strangeness among the people around him. And then he thought about Drake and his pale features and his dead tired eyes yesterday and his very old-fashioned Transylvania accent. Then he was startled as he suddenly remembered last night when Drake had laughed he had caught just a fleeting glimpse of two long pointed teeth hanging down at either side of his mouth. Then he searched his memory again and remembered how when Drake said goodbye to him last night after the party he had passed in front of the mirror and he had seen no reflection of him in it.

"And," he concluded, "everyone knows that the only thing other than the Invisible Man that has no reflection... is a vampire."

Drake Cohen was a vampire, and Ray Brown was a werewolf, and Yetta and Yeti were witches. He then wondered briefly if perhaps these beings were a threat to him. But then he quickly reassured himself that being a wogglebug Drake the vampire wouldn't want his blood and Ray the werewolf wouldn't want to bite him for the same reason, and besides they were his good friends here. But then he thought about the two witches and remembered that while Yetta was nice and kind most of the time Yeti had always looked at him with disdain when he was around and often tried to avoid speaking with him.

He decided he would confront his four neighbors with what he now knew about them. He decided to go first to Yetta and Yeti. He went up to their apartment door and knocked on it. Within moments the door was answered by Yetta, she stood alone in the doorway.

"Why, Mr. Wogglebug. What brings you here again so early?" she asked curiously.

Mr. Wogglebug cleared his throat and said in a clear concise tone, "I have something of grave importance to speak to you about, Miss Yetta."

"What about?" asked Yetta a bit suspiciously.

"Well," he hesitated momentarily as he wasn't sure how she would take something like this, "it concerns you and your sister, and it is a rather personal matter if I may be so bold as to bring it up between us. Where is your sister, by the way?"

"She is still asleep," said Yetta. Then she leaned close to him and spoke in a low and serious whisper. "I believe I know exactly what you have come to talk to me about. Though we cannot discuss it here. It must be in a place much more private and secure."

"Very well," said Mr. Wogglebug. "Where do you want to go?"

"We'll go to the little shop Yeti and I run. It doesn't open until noon so no one will bother us there for a few hours to come," Yetta said still whispering. "And it will also be a most proper place for what we have to talk about," she added.

Mr. Wogglebug felt quite curious that she seemed to know or suspect what he knew about her and her sister, and he also now had an inkling of what he might find in this little shop of theirs. Though he followed Yetta quietly and without questioning out of the apartment building and down the street and around the corner to a little shop that she said was hers when they reached it.

The shop was quite small indeed and made of light brown bricks. There was a sign hanging on the inside of the glass window pane that said closed when read from the outside. Above that there were large dark brown letters that read Yetta and Yeti's Sit-A-Spell Shop. On the left side of the front step there was a giant-sized electric pumpkin with a spooky looking jack-o-lantern face in it and on top of it was a tall black pointed hat. On the right side there was an equally large metallic black cat with beady yellow eyes.

When Yetta unlocked the door and they entered the shop he saw there were several old-fashioned chandeliers with candles on them hanging from the ceiling, he also saw shelves upon shelves on either side of him lined with rows of very odd, peculiar, and strange-looking knickknacks and jars of specimens and small bottles of a milky liquid of all colors in all shades. In the back of the room he could also see other shelves piled high with black, white, gold, and silver cauldrons, and large piles of broomsticks sitting alongside in corners.

He stared in wide-eyed wonderment at the display before him and then turned to look at Yetta and without blinking he said in a calm and matter-of-fact tone, "You really do know what I want to talk to you about, don't you?"

Yetta nodded solemnly as she replied, "Yes, me and my sister Yeti are witches. We are practitioners of the ancient arts of magic and witchcraft. We learned it all from our parents as we are descended from a large family tree of witches, wizards, and warlocks that goes back to the beginning of time."

"Ah, I see," said Mr. Wogglebug. "Now I'd like to ask if your rather... unusual behavior last night at the party had anything to do with you or your sister's magic."

"Yes, indeed it did have everything to do with it," Yetta replied rather glumly. "You see, when a witch comes of age she has the choice of deciding to either take the path of the ways of good and light or the path of the ways of evil and darkness. I chose the path of light at once, though Yeti, after some time and for reasons I will never know or understand, chose the path of darkness. This also has to do with our cat, who is our spectral assistant that represents the power of both of us. When she is in my command she is like me, and when she is in Yeti's command she is like her."

"I see, it makes sense now," Mr. Wogglebug said. "But tell me, how did Yeti make you act out of character at the party and why would she do so?"

"First she used the Compello Discrepo spell to cause me to reject the first five social interaction between me and Ray Desmond Brown and that is why I acted as if I didn't like him half the time, I could not help it. She then used the Heavus-Ho spell to cause me to throw up and those interrupt me and Ray's connecting to each other. She then cast the spell of Spiritus Poultria, which is also known as the Spirit of the Chicken curse to make me act like a chicken, and with the same intention as the one before it."

"Oh, so you weren't just trying it to be funny," Mr. Wogglebug said with realization. "But why does Yeti want to keep you from socializing with Ray Desmond Brown?"

Yetta sighed and said, "It is because she has noticed over the time we've lived in the building with him how he fancies me, and I actually have begun to fancy him a bit myself and of course she hates that with all her might."

"But why?" asked Mr. Wogglebug. "I mean, what has Ray ever done to you or her?"

"Absolutely nothing except be a dear friend to me from the beginning," said Yetta sadly. "I believe she wants to stop our relationship from growing simply because she can't bear the idea of her own sister being together with a werewolf."

"So you also know about Ray being a werewolf," Mr. Wogglebug said with surprise. "But how?"

"Ever since we came here on every night there has been a full moon I have heard a very unearthly howling coming from where I knew he was, and I also found bits of stray wolf hairs on his clothes now and then," explained Yetta.

"So did I," said Mr. Wogglebug. "I think it really is a terrible shame that your sister doesn't want you and Ray to fall in love with each other. Why I think it quite romantic of a witch being in love with a werewolf. I found love in my life and I once thought it wouldn't work out but as it turned out it worked out better than I had ever imagined it would."

"I have heard of a potion that has recently been discovered that can cure a person of lycanthropy, that is of being a werewolf," Yetta said.

"Well, perhaps you could make it and give it to Ray," Mr. Wogglebug suggested. "Then perhaps Yeti would be more accepting of you having a relationship with him as he truly is a good man at heart."

"I heard of the ingredients needed to make it and they are all quite as rare as they are powerful and won't be easy to get," Yeti said dubiously. "In fact, there is a special ingredient I don't even know about for it."

"Well, do you think Yeti might know of it?" Mr. Wogglebug asked.

"I'm sure she would," said Yetta. "She knows nearly every potion in existence and always keeps her eye out for new ones that are discovered. Though if we asked her about it she would be sure to refuse to give it to us as she doesn't understand anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping others. I suppose that must be why she chose the dark path."

"Hmm," Mr. Wogglebug pondered the situation. "Well, perhaps if we were to just very casually mention something about it to her then maybe she could -"

He got no further as he was just then cut off abruptly by Yeti's shrill voice shrieking, "No, I wouldn't!"

They looked over their shoulders and saw Yeti standing right beside them with a most furious look on her face.

"Why, Yeti! How did you get here so abruptly?" Mr. Wogglebug asked a bit quiveringly.

"I teleported myself here invisibly," she said snappily. "I heard most of what you two were talking about that werewolf Ray Brown. And the answer is no, absolutely not! I will never allow any relative of mine to merge with a filthy wolfhound beast. And don't anyone call me mean or prejudice for it's only because I know all about being a witch and our family's is of the purest blood and would never mix well with a commoner, especially not a cursed one!"

"Well, I am calling you mean and prejudiced anyway," Mr. Wogglebug exclaimed indignantly. "Because what you've just said is the very definition of those two things!"

"How dare you, you wretched invertebrate!" Yeti screeched loudly. "I knew you were trouble from the moment we met with you! And now I will take care of you! Corruptus Locus!"

Then Mr. Wogglebug suddenly felt as if he had been struck by a hundred electric shocks. Though when he recovered from them he could see nothing out of the ordinary about himself.

"Now, Expello Simae!" Yeti cried out.

Mr. Wogglebug then felt suddenly compelled to leave the shop. And so he turned and left. As he started on his way home he suddenly heard a lot of loud buzzing. He turned around briefly and saw a huge swarm of bees darting right towards him. Then he began to run as fast as he could away from them.

"What are bees doing out at this time of the year!?" he exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Wogglebug ran all the way back to the apartment building, barely escaping from the swarms of angry black bees. Once he was inside he quickly shut the door behind him and locked it securely and then he made sure the windows were barred as well. When he saw that he was safe he slumped against the door and thought about the dreadful situation he had just gotten himself into.

Yeti was indeed a very bad witch and she had just put some sort of curse on him which he would now have to find some way to deal with. He had a feeling those bees had been just the beginning and much more misfortune would be soon to follow. Though Yetta was indeed a good witch and perhaps she could help him if it was in her power of course. He also had the issue with Ray Desmond Brown and obtaining the cure for his lycanthropy.

While he was thinking about Ray he was startled when just then Ray himself came down the apartment stairs and found him there.

"Why, Mr. Wogglebug! What are you doing here? And you look as if you had barely escaped from being attacked by demons," Ray said observantly.

Mr. Wogglebug looked up and said, "Well, I suppose that is a very good way of putting it, my friend. I barely escaped from the biggest and most dangerous swarm of bees I have ever seen."

"Bees? But isn't it rather late in the year for them to be out and about?" said Ray.

"These bees I believe were magical ones brought into existence by witchcraft," Mr. Wogglebug explained a bit trembling.

"Witchcraft? Why, I don't believe such a thing is in existence any more! And if it is there surely cannot be any witches around here in this part of the world," Ray said emphatically.

"In other circumstances I would agree with you," Mr. Wogglebug said. "However I know now with good reasons that there are two witches living right here in this building."

"There are?" Ray exclaimed in great surprise. "But... surely you can't mean Yetta and Yeti?"

"I am afraid I really do mean them," Mr. Wogglebug said flatly. "Though Yetta is a very good witch as I'm sure you can tell. But her sister Yeti is a witch of the darker sort and she cast a bad luck spell on me."

"But tell me, how do you know this as fact?" Ray demanded.

"Because Yetta and Yeti confirmed it to me when I asked them about it after I had heard them speaking of casting magic spells behind their apartment door, and because they own a shop in town that sells all witch's things," Mr. Wogglebug explained. "Yetta also confirmed to me that she fancies you just as you fancy her."

Now Ray looked even more surprised than before. "She does! Well, I must say I never expected she did, especially since she often seems to avoid me in every way."

"Well, I'm afraid the only reason she has avoided you is because Yeti uses her dark magic arts to keep you two at bay from starting a relationship as she doesn't approve of witches mixing with werewolves."

Now Ray looked both surprised and shocked at this revelation. "You mean you, and Yetta and Yeti also, know about my being a werewolf?"

"Yes, we do know," Mr. Wogglebug said.

"But how did you find out when I was always careful to make sure no one ever would?" asked Ray incredulously. "And why would you tell them that secret?" he added a bit sternly.

"I found out from noticing this," he held up the hairs he had examined that led to his conclusion, "and I did not tell Yetta and Yeti about it as they each found out in the same way."

"Oh, I suppose I should have known," Ray said ruefully. Then his eyes lit up. "And do you mean to say Yetta really does like me, even though I am what I am?"

"Well, yes I do as she told me so," Mr. Wogglebug said plainly.

Ray sighed deeply. "It all started out when I was just a little boy. I lived in a house beside a wood and one day this large black furred wolf with glowing yellow eyes came out of it and into our yard. I was too young at the time to know any better and so I petted the wolf and played with it. It started coming back as the days went on and we seemed to get closer to each other. Then on the last day I saw it I reached out to pet its head and it gave my finger the very slightest of nibbles. It didn't really hurt me but soon afterward I felt very strange tingle inside. Then on the night of the full moon I transformed for the first time into a half human half monster and it has continued through my life. I was always so ashamed of my curse and I did everything to keep it secret. I never told anyone about it for fear they would despise me for it. The few who found out for themselves actually did despise me and drove me away, which is why I'm here in the first place. I ended up having to leave London all together because of the curse."

"Ah, that is indeed a sad story of your life, but I think there could be a possibility for it to have a happy ending," Mr. Wogglebug said brightly.

"But how?" asked Ray. "After all, you said Yeti has the power to prevent me and Yetta from being together."

"That may be," Mr. Wogglebug acknowledged. "But I think you and I with Yetta may have the power to do otherwise."

"How so?" asked Ray.

"By meeting in secret when Yeti has no way of finding out for one," said Mr. Wogglebug. "And also when I was at their shop Yetta told me about a newly discovered potion that cures Lycanthropy and so if we are able to obtain the ingredients for it you will not have to worry about turning into a werewolf any more. You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Why, of course I would!" exclaimed Ray. "To be free of my curse would be like being given a second chance to be alive again. Not to mention I wouldn't have to worry about causing harm to Yetta in having a relationship with her. Are you sure it's possible to get this miraculous potion?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it," Mr. Wogglebug assured him. "As I believe anything can be made possible when love is involved in it. Yetta doesn't want you to be given it, but I think I may have a plan to get it though it may not be especially easy and I'll be sure to mention it to Yetta when I next see her again. Right now, I have a rather important matter at hand to discuss with Drake Cohen."

So then he went up the apartment stairs and stopped at Drake's door and knocked on it. Drake answered it within seconds.

"Drake," Mr. Wogglebug began. "I have something of grave importance to speak to you about."

Drake nodded solemnly and said, "I know, and the answer is yes."

Mr. Wogglebug looked at him confusion. "But I haven't even asked the question yet."

"But I already know what the question was," said Drake. "You were about to ask me if I am a vampire, weren't you?"

Mr. Wogglebug was taken by surprise once again. "Why, yes, I was."

Drake nodded again. "And I am indeed a vampire. I have been one from the beginning."

"But how did you know that I knew?" Mr. Wogglebug asked curiously.

"Ah! Everyone figures it out sooner or later," Drake said very easily. "And also being a vampire has given me a bit of a keen psychic ability so I usually get at least an inkling of what people have on their minds just before they speak."

"Well, did you also know Ray Desmond Brown is a werewolf, and Yetta and Yeti are witches?" Mr. Wogglebug asked.

"Yes, I did," replied Drake simply. "I knew from the time I came here. Though none of them know that I know about them because I decided it was the more polite thing to keep quiet about it."

"Under other circumstances I would agree," said Mr. Wogglebug. "But I believe now is the time for you to come out of the closet as now a rather serious matter concerning all of us is at hand."

"What do you mean?" asked Drake.

"I mean Yeti has cast a bad luck spell on me for one thing," Mr. Wogglebug explained. "And also, Yetta and Ray are in love with each other it seems though Yeti is trying to prevent them from pursuing their romance and I believe it is always wrong to do such a thing no matter who or what the lovers in question are. And I ask if you are able and willing to help us procure a potion which will cure Ray of his lycanthropy."

"Well," said Drake thoughtfully. "I have all the usual qualities of a vampire. I have no reflection or shadow, I can turn into a bat at will, I can also fly freely at night by the light of the full moon, and can also make myself be invisible. I also need blood to survive, though it has been a couple of centuries since I have last tasted human blood. I now live off the blood of animals. I don't drink human blood anymore because my conscience had started telling it is wrong."

"You seem to have a very good conscience," said Mr. Wogglebug approvingly. "Just like a certain tiger a I know."

"I have recently started to try to eat human food," added Drake. "Though I am finding it very hard to get used to or to even swallow. So I think I know how Ray feels about his condition and so I will willingly help you and him and Yetta in any way I can."

"Excellent," said Mr. Wogglebug brightly. "And perhaps Yetta will have a potion or remedy for your thirst for blood as well."

"I'd like that," said Drake. "So mention me to her the next time you see her."

"I certainly will," Mr. Wogglebug promised.

Then he went back to his own apartment and later during the evening while he was at his desk studying about witches, werewolves, and vampires he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said.

The door was then opened by Yetta. She had a very sad look on her face as she came in and sat down beside him.

"Mr. Wogglebug, I am so sorry about the curse my sister placed upon you today," she said.

"So am I," he said somberly. "Can you remove it from me?" he asked hopefully.

"I am afraid I can only counter it to make the effects of it more manageable to you," Yetta said sorrowfully. "For when a curse is cast only the witch who cast it can remove it."

"I see," Mr. Wogglebug said softly. "But I am not blaming you for it or anything. One thing I am rather curious about though is what were you and Yeti talking about yesterday before the party as I unintentionally eavesdropped on your conversation a bit while I was behind your door."

Yetta sighed. "Well, you already know so much I suppose you might as well know about this. I was trying to reason with Yeti about why she shouldn't cast a particularly dark and powerful spell. A spell that will summon all the dark forces of the past that have long since died away. This spell could destroy the world as we know it and put all of humanity in shambles. She wants to cast it because it will make her the most powerful witch in all of history and because she wishes to avenge the long dead humans who killed some of our long dead relatives."

Mr. Wogglebug had listened to all of this with wide unblinking eyes and his mouth slightly open in shock. Now he said, "Well, I see we must not let her accomplish casting this evil spell. Which gives us another grave matter at hand. Stopping her as well as procuring the potions to cure Ray and Drake."

"But what's wrong with Drake?" asked Yetta.

"He is a vampire," Mr. Wogglebug explained calmly. "Though I spoke with him today it turns out he is a good vampire of the vegetarian type and he doesn't want to keep drinking blood for the rest of time. So I was wondering if perhaps you also knew of some remedy for him."

"Well, I might," said Yetta. "There is a Vampirocillin potion which could minimize some of the effects of being a vampire for him. I know what the ingredients to it are and it will be easy to make."

"Excellent," said Mr. Wogglebug brightly. "Now what about this anti-lycanthropy potion for Ray. What does it need?"

"It requires four dragon scales, one eye of newt, three crystallized moonbeams, essence of light, a pinch of mystic dust, and viper's essence," said Yetta. "These items are all quite rare though I have means to obtain all of them except the last one which is the most important one of all, the viper's essence that is. You see, Yeti is one of few witches who in our family was lucky enough to inherit the means of getting this very rare and valuable reagent for herself. As I said she will never let me have it for any reason."

"I see," said Mr. Wogglebug thoughtfully. "Though I may have a plan that could both stop Yeti from casting the powerfully dark spell and get the viper's essence for Ray at the same time."

He whispered it to her.


End file.
